When the calling party calls a called party, if the called party is on a call (also called as busy), then the call from the calling party will be rejected or the call from the calling party will be forwarded by the call controlling device, for example, the telephony application server (TAS) or switch, in the network to the voice message server (VMS) of the called party, so that the calling party can send a voice message to the voicemail box of the called party. The VMS receives and stores the voice message, then the VMS sends a voicemail message waiting indicator to the user equipment (UE) of the called party to prompt the called party to check the voice message. When the call of the called party ends, the called party communicates with the VMS to check the voice message according to the voicemail message waiting indicator from the VMS.